cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Federation
Principles The Rainbow Federation is a newly formed micro-alliance based on the foundations of Peace, Friendship, and Fun. They are Protected by Valhalla. Current Government Head of State: DrakeZ07 Sec. of State: Sandl3r Sec. of the Interior: DracoDark Sec. of Defense: Azen21 Current Charter of the Rainbow Federation Article I: Policy The Rainbow Federation is a multi-colored, peaceful alliance, with the intentions of forming strong friendship bonds within its membership, and with the outside world. The Rainbow Federation condemns the use of Nuclear Weapons for anything other than Deterrence, and as a retaliatory strike weapon. Tech-raiding is forbidden, plain and simple. Article II: Government S1; The Government shall comprise of three elected positions, and one non-elected position. The sections of Government are as follows. S2: Head of State; the Head of State is a non-elected position, and is responsible for filling empty spots in the alliance government until proper elections can fill said positions. The Head of State may approve Diplomatic treaties with the agreement of two of the three Secretaries. The Head of State is portioned any powers, and abilities not already taken upon by the Secretaries. S3: Secretary of State; The SoS is an elected position, and is responsible for initiating, and maintaining proper diplomatic relations with foreign entities, and maintains the Embassy Row. S4: Secretary of the Interior; the SoI is an elected position, and is responsible for ensuring domestic tranquility, providing for the economic needs of the alliance, and works to bring more friends to the alliance. S5: Secretary of Defense; the SoD is an elected position, and is responsible for ensuring the defense of the alliance, and organizing, and training, members for the RF Defense Force. Article III: Membership S1: Membership Code of Conduct; Each member is to show respect, and act in an honorable way to people within, and outside of the Alliance. S2: Membership Rights; a: Members are guaranteed the right to freedom of speech so long as it does not bring dishonor, or harm to themselves or the alliance as a whole. b: Members are free to govern their nations internal affairs as they see fit, but, must have the consent of the Secretary of the Interior before sending aid to nations outside the Alliance. c: Members have the right to secede from (leave) the alliance any time they wish, but are asked to give twenty-four hours notice to the membership as a whole. d: Members may not declare war upon any nation without the prior written consent of the Secretary of Defense, or Head of State. S3: Requirements for Membership; Applicants, and those seeking membership must meet the following requirements: a: Not be on any Alliance ZI, PZI, or EZI list. b: Have their AA set to 'Rainbow Federation' prior to applying for membership. c: Understand the Charter, and Code of Conduct. Article IV: Elections, and other things. S1: Elections are conducted once every four months, three times a year. Elections will be held three days before the start of the new term. After three days, the person with the largest majority of votes will be sworn into the elected position. No member-nation may run for more then one position during elections. S2: Member-nations who have willfully placed the alliance in harms way, disregarded the Code of Conduct, and/or unlawfully attacked another nation, may be expelled from the alliance, and barred from re-entry at the discretion of the Secretary of the Interior with approval from the Head of State. S3: The Rainbow Federation Defense Force, RFDF, is subordinate to the Secretary of Defense, and is solely for the protection, and defense of the Rainbow Federation, and may not be used for aggressive actions unless the future of the Federation is in certain danger. S4: Foreign Advisers; The Head of State may appoint trusted Allied Representative to the title of Foreign Adviser. A Foreign Adviser may be granted access to non-sensitive places of the forum in order to help organize, or advise the Government. S5: This Charter may only be amended if the Government comes to a unanimous (4/4) agreement. See also